A Mission Between Worlds
by Theresita Acosta
Summary: A few fellow people get chosen by the EVIL WIZARD to try and escape the Elena of Avalor universe. Can they manage to accomplish their mission?


It was just a casual day in The Brain, and everyone was preparing for a dangerous war that would occur called Knowledge War II. It was a war that was meant to destroy all of the citizens of their world, and everybody was making sure that they could take cover and they could win the big fight that would occur, and save the nation.

Meanwhile, the _Evil Wizard _was thinking of a new scheme of putting on the citizens of The Brain. "Hmm...what punishment shall I put on these people now? Oh, I have an idea! I will send random citizens to one of the root worlds we have in Knowledge Knome and make them complete a task!" the _Evil Wizard_ decided. So, he got his plan into action, and captured 6 main victims: Drift, Calamity, Naomi, Jeremy, Scout and Spy. He teleported them along with himself to a forbidden portal.

When they arrived, they all began to ask questions, "What are we doing here?! Wait, isn't this the portal that led Link and the others to the 'Miraculous' world?" Drift asked. "It is, and today, it will lead you all to the 'Elena of Avalor' world!" the _Evil Wizard _announced. "Why the heck are you sending us there?!" Jeremy asked. The _Evil Wizard_ said in reply, "I really don't know. But move along." He soon tied all six of them with a magical touch and pushed them through the portal. As soon as they all entered the world, the 6 landed on the ground with a big thump. "Ow!" shouted Naomi. "What happened?!"

They all opened their eyes and saw that they became different people. Three of them had transformed into sailors and pirates. Two became cheetahs with wings attached to their backs, and the last one became a Spanish gentleman with a chancellor identity. "Each of you have become citizens of this world, and your goal is to return back to the superior world, which you all know is The Brain. I will now assign you your new identities for this place." the _Evil Wizard _explained.

He then came over to each of them to tell them their new identities and explain what their role was. First, he went to Drift. "Drift, your new name is Daniel Turner. Your job is to run the harbor with your daughter and make sure everything is secure." Second, he went over to Calamity. "Calamity, your new name is Scarlett Turner. You will always be traveling on adventures looking for places to explore. When the time comes, you need to return home with your husband and daughter, and from that bumpy event, be a fellow citizen of Avalor."

Afterwards, he went over to Naomi. "Naomi, your first name will remain the same, only your last name will change. Your new name is Naomi Turner. Your job is to work with your father in the harbor to make sure that things depart and arrive at the right place at the right time. You have also joined the Grand Council, and that job is to help the princess, Elena, with her work."

After he was finished speaking with Naomi, he advanced over to Jeremy. "Jeremy, your new name is Cruz. You are a mythical creature called a Jaquin. Right now, you are about to be the next chief of the Jaquins. So do what you need to, and we'll go from there." He went to Scout. "Scout, you will be referred to as Vestia. Just like your brother, you have become a Jaquin. All you have to do is participate with the Jaquins in doing things. You won't stand out much, which is actually a great opportunity in these cases."

Lastly, he went to Spy. "Spy, you are now known as Chancellor Esteban. You have been assigned a big job. So what you have to do is help your cousin, which of course, is Princess Elena, with ruling Avalor." He then stepped back to the center of the scene. "You all have been told what you need to do and how you have to be doing things. Do whatever you can to accomplish your mission, but at the same time, I am trusting you all not to get things too over hand. Good luck to all of you!" Finally, the _Evil Wizard_ stepped back three steps, and faded into thin air. All six persons finally set off to do what they had to, and are one day, waiting, when they can return home.

_Several weeks later..._

"Ugh! I am sick of being here! When will we ever go back home?!" Naomi asked her "dad" Daniel. "Remember what the _Evil Wizard _said. The portal will not open until Elena completes her big test and becomes queen. He also said that once that happens, we will have 3 stages of detransformation before returning to our real selves. We don't know what they are or when everything will occur, but always be prepared." He replied to her. She just moved on and kept complaining while tying the knots on the ships, preparing them to set sail.

Meanwhile, Scarlett had already arrived back home, and was in the house, staring at her map, looking for a "new", available-on-the-map land to explore. She was curious about how things were back at their own world, and kept examining the very, low quality map that was so outdated and inaccurate it gave her a terrible migraine. She kept talking to herself, "When will Elena complete her big test?! Well, she is already searching for Victor, Carla, Ash, and the rest of those bad guys, so we must be close. I especially wonder what has happened to those crazy beasts since they supposedly 'helped' Elena…". She just continued staring at her map, wondering what the Jaquins were doing, and when the time will come when they may return home.

On the other side, Cruz and Vestia had already been through a couple of things and attempts to get closer to going home: They've already betrayed the Jaquin army (whatever it's called), they've teamed up with Shuriki, but their alliance was defeated, now, they are currently pretending to make a difference, "apologized" to Elena, and be good. "Ugh. When will we ever go back home?! We've tried many things to get Elena close to her big test, but nothing is working! It feels like we will be trapped in this root world forever!" Vestia complained. Cruz replied, "You have to learn to be patient, sis! This isn't like our own world! We won't get what we want right away! Just...let's find smarter ways in order to open the portal. We can't handle staying in these animal beings for too long..." From there, they just kept coming up with "smart" ways in order to finally be unchained, and be allowed to finally stay in their normal places again.

At the same time, Esteban, Elena's assistant and cousin, was busy doing his job of being the chancellor. He just quietly sat there doing his paperwork, wondering what all the other people he knew where doing and thinking while he was absent from his own world at the time. He quietly muttered to himself, "Why, why is this all complicated?! When will that stubborn wizard ever learn that some people are not guilty and do not deserve these punishments?! *sigh* This is the worst. I wish that the time will come when we may return home…" Just like Esteban, all the citizens that had been punished for no reason at all were complaining every single day wondering when the miraculous event would occur, and that they may soon be broken from their prisons.

_Several weeks later on, the day they had wished for its arrival finally came. Happily, Elena had passed her test and finally was able to be queen. Later at night after the big event, the good prisoners, Daniel, Scarlett, and Naomi, got together and had a conference, hidden in the area of the castle's balcony._

Naomi asked angrily confused, "What the...why hasn't anything happened yet? The portal hasn't opened up at all and our 3 stages of detransformation haven't even occurred yet! I knew it! The _Evil Wizard _has been lying to us all this time! Ugh! How foolish we were to trust him!" Scarlett replied, "It's okay, sweetie. Even if he did trick us, we can always find new ways to go home or learn to adapt to this world. Just-" she was interrupted by the sound of the balcony door opening, seeing Elena and her friend, Mateo entering the balcony scene. It seemed to be something that looked like whatever they were planning to do was only supposed to be between the two of them, so once the three spies saw them together in the area, they got closer and listened to their conversation.

"Elena, I have something to tell you…" Mateo said to Elena. "Sure, go ahead." Elena responded. Mateo soon told her, "Look. I know how you and I have been friends ever since, but I was always too scared to tell you my true feelings for you. Look Elena, I-"

Elena put a finger over his lips, "Look, I just remembered, there is something I really want to ask you. It is the last step I need to become a true queen of Avalor." The three spies that were quietly listening, wondering what the last step for Elena was in order to become queen. "Okay Elena, I'll continue talking when you're finished." Mateo said. Elena finally asked him, "Mateo, I-I like you. I have had a crush on you since the first day we met. I have always been too afraid to actually tell you this, but, I finally am now. So, will you be my king and help me rule Avalor?"

Mateo was shocked to hear this, for Elena actually loved him too. He replied back to her, "Wait, so, you like me? I was about to say the same thing! Of course I will help you rule Avalor my queen!". They stared at each other for a long moment, then leaned over to kiss each other. "Oh my gosh! That was probably it! That was why we didn't transform earlier! She just needed that last thing. Look guys!"

Naomi said as she saw the shadows of the three spyers transform into their "original-self" outlines. "You're right Naomi! Our shadows transformed! This must be the first detransformation stage. We gotta go get ready for what will happen next!" Daniel said. The three then retreated back to their territory and predicted what would they do later, and prepare, for they were finally going home.

The next day, the other three victims were in the forest searching to meet up with Esteban. When they finally met, they started discussing the changes that had occurred since the night before. "Dad, do you know why our shadows have changed since yesterday?" Cruz asked Esteban. Esteban said in reply, "I think Elena has passed her test already, and that explains why the 3 stages of detransformation have begun." "Ohhhhhhh so that is what's happening to us?" Vestia asked understanding what he had said. "Pretty much I guess. Anyway, I don't think we have much time. We have to get to the portal as soon as it opens or else we'll miss it!" Cruz told the group as they noticed their reflections and voices alternating into their original stated reflections and voices. After the 2 stage had occurred, they dashed to the castle to await the opening of the portal so that they may be released from their tethers as soon as possible.

All six of the innocent citizens arrived at the castle for Elena's ceremony to become queen of Avalor. They heard all the people of Avalor cheer, for Elena would finally be a successful leader of their beautiful kingdom. So they wouldn't be noticed when it was finally their chance to go home, they stood in the very back of the crowd, hoping that Elena wouldn't recognize them or anything for their "help" with Elena's journey to finally reach her goal.

Elena finally stepped onto the stage, and began to speak, "Thank you all for coming. I am so excited to become queen. I couldn't have done it without all of you." Naomi sighed in boredom, then continued to listen to Elena's speech. "You have all helped me along the way, learning how to be a successful leader which you have taught me until now. Thank you all." After her second pause, the captured citizens saw a spark of blue light begin to form behind them, happy that it was the portal that was opening the entrance back to The Brain.

They then turned back to Elena speaking, making sure that nothing unusual would happen next. "I especially thank my friends who have helped me along the way, including my future king Mateo, Gabe, Isabel, and my dear friend Naomi."

When she called Naomi's name, she held out her hand towards Naomi's direction, then the crowd looked behind them to see Naomi, worried and not so surprised that Elena had recognized her from the back of the crowd, for she was the only one of her special assistants that wasn't on the stage. "Come Naomi! The people of Avalor want to see you up here too!" "Uh, hehe! Umm...I...well...refuse." Naomi responded back to her nervously.

Elena asked her questioned, "Naomi, what is going on? You aren't acting like yourself." "Uh…" Just then Naomi stopped stuttering as the 6 captured citizens saw the portal opening fully behind them. They stared in awe at the incredible lightning outlined miraculous beauty of the portal, and were shocked that the path back to their real homes had finally been opened after all these days. Only they could see the portal because they were the only ones captivated by the wonderful sight.

Elena interrupted their thoughts as she asked Naomi what was going on and what had gotten into her. "Naomi, what are you staring at? Snap out of it! How come you are acting unusual right now?" The 6 people turned around to face Elena again, looked at each other with confident faces, ready for their move, and Naomi finally answered Elena's question. "Actually, my other friends and I have something way more important than your d*mb ceremony to get over with." she said stepping back a few steps. Just as she finished speaking, she quietly un-noticeably slowly pulled out her hidden pistol, as well as the other 5 pulled out their weapons too.

Then, after a while, after all the citizens of Avalor stopped staring at them and turned back to Elena, they began to attack. Daniel/Drift used his...whatever weapon he had, Scarlett/Calamity used her…whatever weapon she had as well, Naomi used her "ancient" pistol, Cruz/Jeremy used his scattergun, Vestia/Scout also used her scattergun, and Esteban/Spy used his balisong knife. They kept attacking 'till all the citizens had rushed home injured, and all who were left were Elena, her sister, and her 2 friends standing beside her.

Elena asked shocked and disappointed, "Guys! What have you done?! I thought I could trust you! Especially you, Naomi! How could you be working for the darkness all this time?!" "Well Elena, you guys gotta watch more of who you trust!" Naomi answered in a smirky attitude.

After that, all six of them ran towards the portal, entered just in time as their third stage of detransformation had occurred, then disappeared from sight. Elena still stared in shock, mad at herself that she had let the thoughts of evil and destruction from the people she had trusted slip right through her fingers.

_As the six ran through the portal, their final stage had finally happened, making them transform back to their real selves. The travel back home was quite bumpy and full of obstacles that caused their journey to be extra tiring, but happily, they managed to get through. When they arrived back to their own world, the __**Evil Wizard**__ congratulated them for being able to escape, then they finally went back to their places. _

_The evil group returned to the Lower Half, and the other group returned to the Upper Half. Things went back to normal quickly. Jeremy, Scout, Spy and their team continued to build their Mega Weapon to destroy all of The Brain, Drift, Calamity, and Naomi finally did their regular duties and help the Upper Half of The Brain find ways to take cover when the Lower Half's event would occur. The ordinary came back, and everything was fine again. Though, even though they managed to accomplish this challenge, the __**Evil Wizard**__ will always be coming up with evil plans to put innocent citizens in danger, so even you, shall beware a dangerous fate that may be in your future._


End file.
